Amortentia
by swish.and.flick12
Summary: What does James smell in the Amortentia during their first day of 6th year Potions? A fluffy JamesLily oneshot.


**Summary:** What does James smell in the Amortentia during their first day of 6th-year Potions:) A fluffy little James/Lily oneshot set in their 6th year in Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the whole Potterverse. I own nothing, except the plot. Anyway, I intend no copyright infringement.

* * *

Lily Evans had just walked into the dungeon, stuffing her brass scales in her knapsack and ready for the first day of Advanced Potions. She spotted her best friends and fellow Gryffindors, Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance in one of the tables. Unfortunately, she had to walk past those Marauders. 

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the so-called "Marauders." They were responsible for most of the pranks in school and used that particular name as their sort-of signature, though everyone knows it was them.

Remus was the only decent Marauder, Lily thought to herself, for Remus was one of her closest friends. James Potter was their ringleader, and Lily had oftentimes called him an "arrogant toerag." Lily hated his guts for being so cocky and always asking her out to go to Hogsmeade. Sirius Black was equally mischievous as James. They were as close as brothers and were partners-in-crime, as well. Lily had always wondered how Pettigrew became part of the school's most prominent groups. He wasn't as popular as the other three, and wasn't as bright (sorry to say) as them, either. He was the only one not present, and it seems that Pettigrew had not gotten an "Outstanding" in his Potions O.W.L.s.

Lily was almost safely out of the Marauders' way when James stepped in front of her. She eyed him contemptuously and scowled as Sirius walked next to him. James was about to speak, when Remus interrupted him.

"Lily, why don't you sit here with us?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, I'd love to but I don't think there'd be enough room, what with Potter's ego taking up all the space," she said in a mocking tone. She stalked off, leaving James's mouth hanging open and Sirius trying hard not to laugh.

---

"I still don't get it, mates," James said miserably, "She still loathes me."

"You don't expect her to like you overnight, do you, Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

James mumbled something incoherent.

"She'll come 'round, Prongs, I know it," Remus said consolingly.

James mumbled something again, this time with a defeated look on his face.

---

Lily set up her Potions equipment on the tabletop. Any minute now, their first Potions class will begin. Potions was Lily's best subject. She was excited.

Finally, Professor Slughorn walked in and greeted them jovially, riffling his gigantic mustache. He then pointed to four cauldrons simmering in front.

One contained clear liquid, simmering almost innocently.

"Now, can anyone tell --" Professor Slughorn asked but was cut off when Lily's hand shot up in the air, "Ah, of course, Miss Evans."

"It's Veritaserum, sir," Lily answered, "It's a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth. Three drops can make the drinker spill his innermost secrets."

"Excellent, Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed cheerfully, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily beamed. It was starting out to be a great first day.

---

After Lily correctly identified and described the Felix Felicis and Polyjuice Potion, James couldn't help but just _stare_ at her for the rest of the period. He couldn't help it. She was smart and pretty and had a nice personality. Professor Slughorn called on her again and she identified the last potion.

"It's Amortentia, Professor Slughorn," Lily said, "It is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts them."

It was at that moment that James realized that there were three wonderful scents wafting out from the cauldron with the Amortentia in it.

The first two scents were easy to guess. The first smelled just like a Quidditch match, leathery like the Quaffles, clean and fresh like the cool air, woody like brand-new broomsticks. The second smelled like a hundred different sweets, and was obviously the smell of being inside Honeydukes.

The third scent was the one that was giving James trouble. It smelled flowery and fruity at the same time without being too overpowering. He couldn't quite place the origin of this smell, even though he was sure he smelled it everywhere -- in the common room, in the Gryffindor table during meals, in every single one of his classes... Yes, he smelled it in every place where --

"Mister Potter," Professor Slughorn called out suddenly, noticing that James hadn't been paying attention to him at all, "Would you mind telling us what you smell in the Amortentia?"

Slughorn had interrupted James's train of thought. He was still enjoying the flowery-fruity scent when he stood up.

"Well, sir, I smell the cool air of the Quidditch pitch, with the woodiness of new broomsticks. There's also the scent of Honeydukes sweets. And finally," he breathed in deeply, enjoying the last scent, a goofy smile on his face, "Lily."

There was a sharp gasp from the other end of the room. Lily's face was becoming as red as her flaming hair.

Realizing his embarrassing mistake, James blushed profusely and tried to cover up by adding in a small voice, "Oh, Lily, the flower, I mean."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that rather short fic. :) 


End file.
